My Sun and Stars
by LynnStark
Summary: He was her sun, the one that brightened her life and soul; and he was the starts in her little world, always guiding her and looking after her. They were her saviors, her angels. And they were hers. AominexOCxKagami. Slight incest and yaoi. Rated for language and steamy scenes later on.


It was a Friday afternoon, and like any autumn afternoon in Tokyo, there were very few clouds up in the sky, and a couple of dead leaves dancing in the harsh winds of the late evening. The sun was starting to set by the time he got to the airport, letting the last rays of warmth lick at his slightly tanned skin, to make way for the harsher winds to take place, and possibly some rain later on.

A tall, fiery redhead fished his phone from his pocket to check the time and the monitor before him, fearing that he was late or that perhaps her flight got there ahead of schedule. Thankfully, everything was in order and he was, in fact, early.

Just when he was about to call her, he felt more than heard someone running to him and climbing up his back, with such graciousness and agility as a mountain cat did with a nearby tree. He didn't need to turn around to know it was his sister. His beloved twin sister.

"Kitty?" –He asked; all the excitement wiped out of his voice. "Kitty, are you alright?"

A quiet sob as all the answer he needed to take her by the waist and turn her around. The girl was much smaller in comparison with him, almost making her tiny. Kagami sighed and wrapped his strong arms around her lithe body in a protecting hug; the grip over her waist and back becoming harder and stronger by the second. But the smaller redhead couldn't care less, wrapping her arms around him with all her might while burying her head in the crook of his shoulder. She was not crying. No, for the love of god, she wasn't. Contrary to people's belief, it was raining there.

Her strawberry-blonde, waist-length hair cascaded in a straight fashion over her shoulders and down her back, the ends of her locks curled gently in small waves. Her soft honey-colored eyes were blurry with unshed tears and her pink plump lips were in an angry pout.

"Tiger." –She sniffed. "You damned asshole." –She pushed back from his grip and wiped the raindrops off her face. They were starting to become quite annoying. She couldn't even see!

Said guy chuckled and took her for another hug, this time nuzzling the side of her head with she gripped his shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." –He gave another chuckle when he felt her hands' grip on him only got stronger. "Hey, hey. Not so tight, I've just ironed this shirt, short stuff." –He said her nickname endearingly. He haven't called her that since forever.

"Shut up." –She mumbled over his neck. "I'm tired, carry me. The rain won't let me see the path, anyways."

"Rain?" –The 'tiger' asked with a wide grin. "It's not raining, you dumb ass. Damn, you're such a crybaby."

"Don't get cocky with me. I have seen the goddamn tear that fell from your right eye. Now, be a good big bro and carry this cute and vulnerable little sister of yours." –She smirked, but it disappeared the second she heard him mumble. "Hey! I heard that!"

"Shut up." –He scooped her up and started walking over his place.

The two of them spent that evening with lots of popcorn, ice cream, candy and the forever present Playstation.

"Tiger?" –She asked after a while, now wrapped in a bundle of blankets, trying her damn hardest not to fall sleep just yet.

"Yeah, Kitty?" –Her elder brother asked, just as sleepy as her. They were both thrown over the couch, with Katsumi over him and him with his arms on either side of her. Being twins made them close, really close. They were used to sleeping together and doing mostly anything together.

"I really missed this, nii-san." –She sighed, nuzzling her face to his chest. "I missed you."

The only response she had was the tightening of his arms around her. And that was more than enough.

The next day though, he was the first to wake up. It was Saturday, meaning, he had practice at midday with his team. Searching lazily for any way to check the time, he had to check his phone, for the wall clock was broken. And the only problem was that his phone was currently charging on the wall opposite of the couch. Still lying below Katsumi, and being the lazy bastard he was, he raised his arm and started checking blindly for his phone. A couple of minutes later, he got what he was looking for.

"10 AM…" –He whispered quietly. With a tired sigh, he shook his twin a little. "Kitty, move. I have to make some breakfast."

"5 more minutes, Tiger…"

"Katsumi, move." –The girl in question just groaned in response and let his shirt go in order to make him shut his goddamned mouth for once and all. Who allowed him to be such a pain in the ass in such an ungodly hours of the day? She wouldn't get up for another couple of hours, though.

Wiggling out of her, he successfully was able to get out. He headed straight to the kitchen to make something to fill his moaning stomach, and in hopes that his twin sister, who was in fact not a morning person at all, would woke up and move that lazy ass so that they could play some basketball together.

Taiga was excited, no, more like ablaze with excitement. His sister was the one that influenced him into playing basketball, and was the one that taught him quite a lot about it. His other brother did teach him some as well, but that was a tale for another time. The thing is that it was extremely hard to beat Katsumi in a game, and it still was. Not impossible, but downright hard as hell. They had once played a once on one match after inhaling a couple of 12 pack of beer, just the two of them, and she still managed to win. Somehow. Up until this day, he haven't been able to figure the reason out.

His sister was one of the best basketball players he had the honor to meet and, above all, play with. She taught him that just everyone could be an absolutely fine player, they just had to believe it. But the lesson that was still fresh in his mind, was the one that judging your opponent before playing with them was the worst mistake anyone could make. She had made it quite clear, being 159 centimeters and all, but still being able to beat him senseless when she felt like it.

But that day he was going to make the impossible to drag her to practice. He wanted to show her just how much he had improved while she wasn't there.

He wanted to make her proud.


End file.
